Jawaban dari Cinta
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Apakah Hiruma dan Mamori mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Ini adalah SongFic pertamaku, baca ya!


**Hello everybody! Aku kembali dengan fic gajhe q yang baru. Hahahahahhaha (ketawa gajhe). Lama ya saia gak apdet, so dari pada nunggu lama kita langsung aja! Songfic pertamaku.**

**Yang punya chara ES21 pasti Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata,**

**Lagu Terlanjur cinta juga bukan punya saia tapi, minjem lagunya Rossa ma Pasha.**

**Cerita ini 100% ato malah 10000000000000000000000000% pikiran sendiri! Waktu buat cerita ini, aku mikirin jalan ceritanya ampe tidur! Jadi ini murni pikiran saia (semua orang udah tau kale, klo cerita gajhe pasti Hili yang buat).**

**Hahahhahahhahahha (ketawa gajhe)…….**

**Jawaban dari Cinta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak manis(?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, lempem, alot, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada romantisannya, gak baik buat kesehatan, dan gak bagus buat mata.**

**Summary: Aku menunggu jawaban hatimu padaku. Kapankah kau akan mengatakannya padaku.**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**Mamori's POV.**

_waktu bergulir lambat_

_merantai langkah perjalanan kita_

_berjuta cerita terukir dalam_

_menjadi sebuah dilema_

Aku telah lama bersama dia. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, tidakkah kau menanggapiku? Aku menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu pernyataan cintamu. Aku selalu bersabar menantikan kau mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu", tapi apakah itu akan terjadi? Selalu itu yang kutanyakan dihadapan cermin. Walaupun aku pikir cermin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Akupun juga pernah menanyakan siapa yang dia cintai, ia menjawab tidak ada. Aku sangat terkejut apa yang dia katakan, membuatku patah semangat.

**Flashback two days ago.**

"Hiruma-kun, apa kamu pernah menyukai seseorang dalam hidupmu? Hgg…maksudku wanita yang kamu sayangi? Selain ibumu" Tanyaku pelan dengan rada-rada takut, takut dia tau maksudku.

"Tidak ada!" Jawabnya simple yang buatku tidak ada harapan aku ada didalam hatinya.

**End of Flashback.**

_mengertikah engkau_

_perasaanku tak terhapuskan_

"Mamori, sini dulu! Ada yang harus kami bicarakan" Seru Ibuku dari ruang keluarga. Akupun turun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Ibu dan Ayahku. "Apa yang harus dibicarakan?" Lanjutku.

"Ayah barusan menerima telpon dari kantor, kita besok mulai pindah dari rumah ini ke Amerika karena pekerjaan mendadak" Ayahku memperjelas apa yang dia bicarakan.

Hatiku langsung shock mendengar itu, aku bertanya dalam hati apakah aku akan bertemu dia lagi? Bertemu Hiruma? Atau malah tidak akan bertemu? Aku takut tidak akan bertemunya lagi, aku bertanya pada Ayahku lagi dan mencoba percaya tentang hal ini.

"Ayah, apa kita akan kembali ke Jepang lagi suatu saat?" Aku mencoba bertanya dan berharap semoga kami hanya keluar negri beberapa bulan saja.

"Tiga tahun" Ayahku menjawab langsung.

Tiga, tiga tahun itu sangat lama, tapi jika kupikir, apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Walaupun kau begitu padaku, kau tetap yang nomor satu dihatiku. Salah kau yang telah mencuri hatiku hingga aku menjadi begini. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Hatiku telah kau ambil, aku akan menunggumu selamanya walaupun aku jauh disana karena besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika.

**Hiruma's POV.**

_malam menangis_

_tetes embun membasahi mata hatiku_

_mencoba bertahan di atas puing-puing_

_cinta yang tlah rapuh_

Matahari menyinari kamarku, suara burung-burung berkicau di jendela kamarku, tak kusangka hari telah pagi. Kupertegas langkahku ke kamar mandi kuambil handukku. Setelah itu, aku bergegas pergi kesekolah. Aku masih merasa mengantuk karena semalam aku dan manager sialan itu menyusun rencana. Masih teringat semalam, kuingat-ingat dia. Aku tau satu hal semakin kuingat dia, semakin dag dig dug jantungku. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Agrhhh…..tidak mungkin.

Sampainya aku di ruang klub, kulihat kanan-kiri tidak terlihat anggota Devil Bats yang lain, manager sialan itu juga tak terlihat. "Agrhhh sial…..kemana mereka?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Tap, tap, tap…..hah, hah, hah

Kudengar bunyi seseorang yang akan datang. Aku menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Monyet sialan, Cebol sialan, dan Cheer sialan. Mereka kedengaran seperti kelelahan dan kulihat Cebol sialan itu membawa sebuah kertas.

"Hiruma-san, kak Mamori………" Cebol sialan memberitahu kepadaku tentang Manager sialan itu. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang klub.

_apa yang ku genggam_

_tak mudah untuk aku lepaskan_

Berlari, berlari terus mengerjar dia. Aku mengigat kata-kata si Cebol itu sebelum aku berlari mengejar dia. "Hiruma-san, kak Mamori dia hari ini akan pindah ke Amerika selama 3 tahun!" Iya seperti itu katanya. Aku berhenti sebentar karena aku ingat surat yang diberikan Cebol itu. "Hiruma-san, kak Mamori menitipkan ini" Kata si Cebol itu. Ku buka surat itu, dan isinya:

_Hiruma-kun, maaf aku tidak memberitahukanmu secara langsung. Aku tidak bisa menahan persaan ini jika melihatmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pisah darimu, aku sungguh tidak ingin sedih saat berpisah denganmu. Aku takut, aku akan selalu mengigatmu._

_Maafkan aku,_

_Salam,_

_Anezaki Mamori._

"Sial……….! Aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja" Jeritku keras ketika aku membaca surat ini.

**Mamori's POV.**

_aku terlanjur cinta kepadamu_

_dan tlah kuberikan seluruh hatiku_

_tapi mengapa baru kini kau pertanyakan cintaku_

Brummmm………………

Aku naik mobilku ke bandara, aku melihat jendela kalau-kalau Hiruma mengejarku. Seringkali aku ditegur supaya tidak mengeluarkan kepala ke luar mobil. Tapi, aku tidak peduli aku menunggu Hiruma, tapi tidak ada tandanya dia mengejarku.

"Tidak juga ya,…." Keluhku. "Dia membaca suratku tidak?" Lanjutku.

Aku sangat berharap dia datang melihatku untuk sekali saja dan yang terakhir kalinya.

Sampailah aku dibandara, aku dan keluargaku menunggu dibandara. Tak sengaja aku melihat Hiruma di dekatku, tapi setelah kupehatikan lagi…."Hah! ternyata hanya bayangan." Aku mengeluh dalam hati.

_aku pun tak mengerti yang terjadi_

_apa salah dan kurang ku padamu_

_kini terlambat sudah untuk dipersalahkan_

Hiruma, dimana kau? Selalu itu yang kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Sambil mengingat-ingat dia, aku tahu satu hal aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak suka padaku, apa yang kurang dari diriku? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

"Hah! Tak usah dipikirkan, toh aku bentar lagi mau pergi ke Amerika dan disana aku perlahan-lahan melupakannya" Pikirku dalam hati. "Tapi, aku takut aku tidak bisa melupakannya karena dia telah mencuri hatiku!" Lanjutku.

**Hiruma's POV.**

_karna sekali cinta………_

Tap, tap, tap…….

Aku berlari menuju bandara sambil mencari-cari dia dikerumunan orang-orang. "Mana dia?" Kataku. Tak sengaja aku melihat wanita berambut pendek, aku berkata "Itu dia….!" Sorakku. Dengan penuh hati, kemudian aku berteriak "OI….MANAGER SIALAN!" Teriakku keras. Dia kemudian menoleh kepadaku….seperti kelihatan senang.

**Mamori's POV.**

_karna sekali cinta………_

Aku menoleh kebelakang karena ada yang memanggilku, seperti tidak asing. Dan ternyata dia…..

"Hiruma-kun?" Kataku pada orang itu.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, aku sangat senang dia datang.

"Oi Manager sialan…kau…" Kata-katanya terhenti saat aku…..

_aku tetap cinta………_

"Oi Manager sialan…kau…" Kata-katanya terhenti saat aku langsung tiba-tiba menyergap bibirnya.

Aku memeluknya erat, kucium bibirnya, ku kunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tapi, dia langsung merespon apa yang aku lakukan, dia membalas ciumanku dan membalas pelukanku itu, ia memelukku erat sekali. Tak kupikirkan semua orang melihatku, yang penting aku sudah bertemunya. Karena…

Kami langsung melepas ciuman hangat itu, dan aku berkata….

"Aku cinta padamu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu, karena sekali cinta, aku tetap cinta" Aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku juga Manager sialan" Tak kusangka dia juga punya perasaan sama padaku. Kemudian aku memeluknya. Dan mengucapkan…

"Selamat tinggal Hiruma-kun! Aku pasti kembali, tunggulah aku!" Aku berlari meninggalkannya.

"Akan kutunggu kau!" Dia berkata dengan melambaikan tanganya kepadaku.

……**FIN……**

**Hili: Capek ngetik nih!**

**Sehyun: Kok ganti terus sih POVnya? Jadi gaje nih cerita *bingung*.**

**Ta-chan: Kurang hot tuh kisunya!**

**Hili: Gak boleh kalo Hiruma kisunya hot ma Mamori…..aaa kenapa q buat adegan kisu ya?**

**Mamori: *Wajah merah tomat***

**Hiruma: Kisu tiba-tiba, boleh juga tuh!**

**Mamori: Hei Author! Masa' ciumannya di depan orang rame sih?**

**Hili: Emangnya mau dikamar?**

**Mamori: arghhh….gak bukan itu tapi, lupakan saja *wajah masih merah padam***

**Hili: lagian saia gak terima!**

**Hiruma: Keh, Author gak berpengalaman!**

**Eli-chan: Berhentilah! Aku mau main Alien Shooter…..**

**Hili: Ajaklah Ri-chan……**

**Eli-chan:*Deketi Ri-chan* Main Alien Shooter yuk!**

**Ri-chan: Iya!**

**Eli-chan: Dia udah bilang iya! Cepet gantian donk! Gak ada kerjaan nih dirumahmu.**

**Hili: gambar aja! Gambaranmu kan bagus, kamu juga kan ada hutang sama Ta-chan gambarin Deokman. Gambarlah! Lagian Ri-chan masih asyik main Harvest moon tuh!**

**Eli-chan: Minta kertas buat gambar!**

**Hili: Gak ada modal! *ditipuk Eli-chan* nanti aku kasih tapi aku tutup dulu ya! Mohon Review sebanyak-banyaknya, karna dapat membantu saia menjadi yang lebih baik. Kalo ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan, kalau ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan dan tidak berkenan dihati, mohon maafkan saia. saya senang jika kalian mau review cerita ini, kalo ada penulisan yang salah, mohon diajarkan. NgeFlame juga boleh, saia ikhlas dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan keridhoan Allah SWT.**


End file.
